uglyamericansfandomcom-20200222-history
Leonard Powers
Leonard Powers is an alcoholic wizard currenly working for New York City's Department of Integration. He is one of Mark Lilly's best friends, but he may just act so friendly towards Mark because Mark does most of the work that they are both supposed to do. In fact, in "Blob Gets a Job," he stated that until three years ago he just threw his papers out of the window next to him. It is also stated in "Blob Gets a Job" that he has been unsuccessful in every one of his attempts to get an immigrant into New York City and properly accustomed. Leonard's age is never directly stated in the series: In one episode, Leonard states that he is over 500 years old, however, he later claims to be over 800. In a flashback in another episode, he stated that he was "in his early 500's," which, according to Leonard, is fairly young by wizard standards. Leonard can be manipulated very easily, to the point where when had to lead an anger management session in "So, You want to be a vampire?," in the end, he was the most passionate vampire hater of the group, which may be because of his despaired desire for belonging to the group ("It's not the power I'm addicted to, it's the comeradery!"). Similarly, he often changes sides in other episodes for reasons that totally aren't worth it, like when he aids the demons in Hell for a new fancy carpet in his bureau in "Sympathy for the Devil" Leonard has shared some philosophical beliefs with Quaggle in "Trolling for Terror" such as that every person is truly terrible and the only real law one must abide to is the "law of chaos," a rather anarchistic view which was followed by him randomly smashing a shop window with a trash can without any apparent reason. Strangely, in "Wet Hot Demonic Summer" it has been shown that Leonard laid an egg to later become his apprentice for wizarding before he can retire. Although, he only left the egg while he was 500 because he "was too young for this". Although, his son, Lional Chang, is basically 50 years old now. Special Powers Even though Leonard is unmotivated and lazy most of the time, it can't be neglected that he has remarkable powers and knowledge of the different cultures and the inner workings of New York City. He is also very smart, having made a billion dollars in a single week in "Little Ship of Horrors" by exploiting Randall and outsmarting Twayne. He is a wizard, so he is able to pull off all kinds of implausible stuff, in most cases saying "Magic!" afterwards to explain how he did it. He granted Mark immortality for a day in "An American Werewolf in America", which Leonard claims to be the greatest gift a wizard can give, can use his magic wand as a projector for a film presentation and can use other fancy, but seemingly useless tricks, like transforming himself into a blue lion which explodes shortly afterwards, leaving a bloody mess with a bunch of confetti flying through the air. He even seems to be immortal, splitting into multiple, meaty balls on death that return to life as a single Leonard if all of them are at the same place at that time. If only one of them is not in place, however, all those balls will become tiny baby Leonards. They will all grow in size everytime one of the baby Leonards dies, becoming one normal sized Leonard once all have died but one. Additionally, Leonard has trained with the League of shadows'' ''and now possesses unrivaled martial arts skills. Before he became a bodyguard for Justin Bieber-knock-off, Dustin Lieber, he protected Mark Lilly from losing his soul. Work at the Department of Integration He is a very incompetent worker, and he almost never does any work that he is supposed to. Instead, he will often throw it out of his window, turn it into alcohol and drink it, make Mark do it, or just completely blow it off. Uncharacteristically, he became determined to successfully get the Blob (see "Blob Gets a Job") adapted to life in New York City. This may have been to either impress Mark or the D.O.I., or to prove that he wasn't a complete failure. Relationships and Friendships Mark is typically viewed as his best friend and coworker and, unlike Randall, who typically exploits Mark, Leonard cares for the well-being of his friend. He works together with Randall on occasion, since they follow the same goal, which is to make money; in these plans, they often function as the antagonists of the series, but he doesn't restrain himself from exploiting Randall for his own gains. Also, he appears to be nothing more than a henchman to his bosses, Callie and Twayne. He is the younger brother of Christ Angel, and they both have a resentment towards each other, although it appears to be more so in Leonard's case. Leonard doesn't dare to show it to his brother openly, though, and even lets himself be humiliated by him on stage in "An American Werewolf in America". Gallery Baby leonard.png| Magic More magic.png| More magic Leonard's_first_time.png| Leonard's first time Leonards succes-failure wall.png| Leonard's success/failure wall The amazing leonard.png| The Amazing Leonard Category:Characters Category:Main Characters